Claw strikes back
by Gadget30thAnniversery
Summary: Claw has escaped from jail and kidnaps penny Marina Brain and Lt Gadget please review With Ellis97
1. Chapter 1

The Ohio State Prison had been blown up to smithereens and it was as good as gone, thanks to a recent escapee. That said escapee was none other than the evil, Sandford Scolex, aka Dr. Claw.

It was he who planted a bomb underneath the prison and used it to blow up the prison, and take out the lives of the many prisoners and some of the workers. The only survivors were him, his convicted minions, and his evil pet, MAD Cat.

Claw and his henchmen relocated to a new lair in the Heyward Mountains. Once the place was fixed up, he was ready to plot his revenge.  
"We are free at last." Claw smiled sinisterly to his pet and henchmen "And now that the prison is destroyed and my new lair is built, I can plot my revenge on Gadget. And this time, I will not fail."

"Yes Dr. Claw!" The Agents saluted. "We will succeed!"

"And I have devised a new and better plan to destroy Inspector Gadget." Claw raised his claw "The best target is not within the mind, it is within the core of the body."

"What?" Asked an agent.

"THE HEART YOU FOOLS!" He shouted at his minions "First, we attack Gadget's heart!"

It had been 2 years since Dr. Claw and his henchmen had been sentenced to life in jail and peace had returned to Metro City. Penny and Jackie are now 15 years old and freshman in high school and Marina was 18 and now in her senior year of school.

"Bye Jackie, bye Marina." Penny waved goodbye to her best friends./p

"Bye Penny!" They waved "See you tomorrow."

Penny was almost back to her house when all of a sudden, a MAD Agent grabbed her and hog tied her.

"Mmmph." Penny struggled to get free.

"Dr. Claw, I got Gadget's niece." the Agent spoke into a walkie talkie.

"Excellent." Claw cackled "Now bring her to me! RIGHT NOW!"

The MAD Agent threw Penny right into the trunk of the MAD Mobile. Luckily, Chief Quimby was secretly watching from a bush.

"I have to tell Gadget about this and fast!" He whispered.

MEANWHILE...

At the Gadget house, Gadget, Marina, and Brain were eating lunch.

"Thanks for inviting me to your house Mr. Gadget." Marina said as she ate "I love hot dogs."

"So do I Marina." Said Gadget.

Just then, something rang.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "That's the top secret Gadget-Phone."

Gadget picked up his hand and spoke into the phone.

"Is that you Chief?" He spoke into the phone "You're where? It's urgent? I'll be right there with Lieutenant McFarland."

"What's going on Inspector?" Marina asked.

"Come Marina." Gadget took Marina's arm "The Chief has a assignment for us."

"Come on Brain." Marina said to Brain.

"Ruff!" Brain followed the others.

"Our heroes arrived at the front yard where they found the Chief in Gadget's mailbox.

"Chief!" Gadget saw Quimby in the mailbox "What're you doing here?"

"Gadget, I have an assignment for you and Marina." Chief Quimby handed Gadget a paper.

Marina read the paper "Dr. Claw and his goons have blown up the State Penitenatary and have kidnapped Penny. They are planning to kill her. Your mission: save her at once. We also have info on where Claw's lair is. This message will self destruct."

"WHAT!" Gadget angrily shouted "When I get my hands on Claw I'm gonna...I'm gonna...LET'S GO MARINA! YOU TOO BRAIN!"

He angrily crumpled up the paper and threw it directly at Chief Quimby.

"Oh no!" The Chief screamed.

Then, the message blew up in the Chief's face and it covered him in soot.

"Gadget, Marina, and Brain ran into the Gadgetmobile and Gadget drove it to the road.

"Go go gadget plane!" He ordered the car.

The Gadgetmobile turned into a plane and they flew off into the sky at breckneck speed.

"Hang on Penny, I'm coming baby!" Gadget vowed.

Author's Note:

Wowsers! Claw and his goons have destroyed the entire State Pen and have now kidnapped Penny! They are going to kill her! Luckily, Gadget is on the beat to save his precious angel! Will they save Penny in time? Stay tuned! A special thanks to Ellis97! The best fanfic writer ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Penny was thrown into a prison cell in the bottom of Dr. Claw's lair. The cell door was locked tight.

"What am I gonna do?" She asked herself "How am I gonna get outta here? I can't contact my friends".

""Penny?" asked the other prisoner.

"William?" She gasped.

"Penny ran to William and hugged him. William was one of Penny's classmates. They were both science lovers and not only that, but they both had crushes on each other, even though their uncles were enemies. William had no idea that their uncles were enemies; he thought his uncle was a zoologist.

"William, what're you doing here?" Penny asked him.

"My grandmother sent me here to spend time with my uncle," He explained. "When all of a sudden, I saw my uncle plotting to capture you and take over the world."

"Oh my god!" Penny gasped.

"I know" William continued "I told him he wouldn't get away with it, but he had his agents lock me in here. And guess what? I called my grandma and she said she wanted me to become an evil mastermind like my parents, her, and my uncle. I don't want to be a crook like them."

"I know William; I want you to grow to be an honest citizen too." Penny said "I can't contact Uncle Gadget or any of my friends, so I think we must find another way out of here."

Gadget, Brain, and Marina were on their way to Claw's castle. Gadget was furious, he didn't want Penny to get hurt or for Claw to do anything awful to her.

Marina noticed how serious Gadget was about this mission, so she decided to contact Jackie.

MEANWHILE...

"Back at the WOMP Lab, Jackie was doing a research paper, when all of a sudden, her watch rang.

"I wonder who could that be?" She pressed the answering button "Hello?"

"Jackie, it's me Marina!" She spoke into the watch "I have some urgent news."

"What is it?" asked Jackie.

"Dr. Claw has blown up the state penitentiary and now he's kidnapped Penny!" She explained. "You've got to help us!"

"Do you know where Dr. Claw's new lair is?" Jackie asked.

"I'll send you directions." Marina began to transmit her and Gadget's coordinates to Jackie "Quick! You've gotta help us!"

"I'll see what I can do." Jackie hung up.

"Marina turned to Gadget "Well Gadget, I've called Jackie, she's gonna get us some help to save Penny."

"She'd better." Gadget said with a serious look on his face.

"Um...okay?" Marina answered awkwardly.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Marina broke the silence. Something was on her mind.

"Gadget?" Marina asked Gadget.

"Yes Marina?" you told me that Penny is your only living relative why is that?" She asked.

Gadget took a deep breath "You see Marina, 8 years ago, Dr. Claw sent his MAD agents after the Brown Ram Rod; it was a machine that could make things float and stuff. My brother and his wife invented it. The MAD Agents were trying to steal it and the arming code for it, but they wouldn't tell, so they set their house on fire."

"They set their house on fire?" Marina gasped.

"Yes, it was very tragic." Gadget's eyes started to water "When Penny called the police, Claw and his henchmen were arrested, but they soon escaped. Meanwhile, Penny was taken to an orphanage. 3 years later, I got to adopt Penny and on that very day, I adopted her I vowed to protect Penny with my life and that's why I'm determined to save her. I love her more than anything. I don't have any cousins or aunts and my parents died when I and my little brother graduated, and before he and Penny's mother got married."

Tears started to fall out of Gadget's eyes and a hand came out of his hat with a tissue, which wiped his tears away.

"Inspector I'm really saddened to hear that and thank you." Marina put a hand on Gadget's shoulder "Thank you for sharing it with me."

Gadget sniffed "You're welcome, Marina. I'm glad I can share my deep thoughts with someone other than Penny or Brain. Now, let's go get my baby back!

I'm right on it Gadget!" Marina said.

Gadget stepped on the Gadgetmobile's gas pedals andthey drove off to Claw's lair at breckneck speed.

"Hang on Penny, I'm coming." Gadget said to himself.

"Author's Note:

"Sorry this took so long folks, but my partner's computer has been broken lately. Don't worry, it just got fixed. And. I got exams as well . Will Gadget, Jackie, and Marina save Penny in time? Or will Dr. Claw win? Stay tuned folks! And remember, read some of Ellis97's Gadget stories, they're pretty good. If it wasn't for them, I never would've made these stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside Claw's command deck, Dr. Claw was stroking his MAD Cat and gloating to him about his master plan.

"My master plan is working MAD Cat." He stroked his cat "I have Gadget's pesky niece in my clutches and when I'm through with her, Gadget will be doomed."/

Claw pressed a button on his computer and called his MAD Agents.

"Agents!" He ordered his minions "Bring my rebellious nephew and Gadget's bratty niece to the sky ship at once! My Abominable Snow bot is ready to rumble."

"Yes Dr. Claw." A MAD Agent saluted.

The Agent went down to the cell where Penny and William were being held. They were both sleeping in each other's arms.

The MAD agents banged on the cell and the two lovebirds both woke up instantly.

"Come with us," a MAD Agent grabbed Penny by the arms "Dr. Claw has some real plans in store for you."

The MAD Agents grabbed Penny and William and took them to Claw's command deck.

"Looks like you're at the end of your rope, Penny." Claw smiled evilly at Penny "And it looks like you are as well, Billy."

"You can't do this Uncle Sanford!" William exclaimed "You know I love Penny!"

"You can never love the spawn of the family enemy!" Claw shouted "As such, you are a disgrace to the Scolex family name!"

"Fine then!" Willaim exclaimed "I'm quitting this family anyway! I'd rather be an orphan the rest of my life then be related to any of you!"

"We never loved you anyway!" Claw banged his fist on his chair "MAD Agents take them to the skyship!"

"Yes Dr. Claw!" The MAD Agents saluted.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!" Claw laughed manically.

MEANWHILE...

Gadget, Brain, and Mariana were flying their way to Claw's castle. Just then, Marina saw something.

"There it is Inspector." Marina pointed to the castle "Dr. Claw's castle!"

"We have to get there and save Penny!" Gadget got more serious "I have to save my baby girl!"

"Just then, Marina's phone rang. Jackie was calling. Thinking quickly, Marina answered it.

"Come in G Squad! This is Jackie!" Jackie told our heroes.

"Jackie we read you loud and clear!" Gadget said "What do you have for us?"

"I got the coordinates of Claws lair. It's in the Heyward Mountains." She informed them "I'm on my way as well. Oh, and you might wanna put on your parkas and boots, it's like 20 below there"

"Got it Jackie!" They said.

"See you there Jackie!" Said Gadget.

BACK AT MAD HQ...  
Claw was watching for Gadget's Gadget-Jet on his video monitor. He saw it on the screen landing on the mountain. Just then, Jackie's biplane landed right near the Gadgetmobile.

"Gadget is here!" Claw banged his fist on the desk "Agents! Prepare to activate the Abominable Snowbot and prepare to lift off the sky ship!"

"Yes, Dr. Claw." The MAD Agents nodded.

Gadget, Marina, and Brain landed on the snowy ground safely. They met Jackie, who was just in winter clothing and getting out of her biplane. Gadget, Marina, and Brain came outside of the Gadget-Jet with parkas and boots on.

"Jackie, you made it." Marina hugged Jackie.

"I'm glad I could." She hugged back.

"Now, we gotta find Penny." Said Gadget "Where do you think the entrance to Claw's lair is?"

"I don't know." Jackie looked at her watch, which had static "The snow and the tallness of this mountain must be blocking the transmission, so I can't plot us a map to where the secret entrance might be."  
"Just then, a giant robot appeared out of nowhere. It was big, and shaped like a monster.

"AAAHHH!" Gadget, Brain, Marina, and Jackie screamed.

"Of course, one of Dr. Claw's evil creations, the Abominable Snow-bot." Gadget looked at the Snow-bot.

The Snow-bot roared and punched Jackie, Marina, and Brain into the snow.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "I've gotta stop this monster! Go go gadget boxing glove!

A boxing glove came right out Gadget's sleeves and started punching the monster. However, the Abominable Snowbot dodged a few shots. But Gadget's undying love for his little Penny was too strong to keep him from persevering. Soon, Gadget outsmarted the Snowbot and hit it right in the face. After some more punches, the Snow Monster fell to the depths of the frozen river and blew up.

That's right Frosty!" Gadget looked at the remains of the Snowbot "No one can eliminate Lt. Gadget!"

Marina, Jackie, and Brain got out of the snow and congratulated Gadget.

"You did it Gadget!" Marina congratulated him.

"Way to go Lieutenant." Jackie gave thumbs up.

"Ruff!" Brain licked Gadget's face.

Just then, Claw's airship came out of the sky.

"Hello Gadget," A familiar voice said.

"Wait a minute, I know that voice." He said "DR. CLAW! IT'S YOU!"

"Inspector Gadget, at last we meet, for the last time." Claw grinned.

"What do you want?" Gadget asked.

"UNCLE GADGET HELP!" Penny screamed.

"Dr. Claw!" Gadget looked up at the Claw-Jet "Leave Penny alone!"

"Gadget, if you want your pretty little girl alive, then come up here and fight me!" Said Claw.

Gadget blew his top on that line. He had to save Penny, she was like his daughter and he didn't want her to get hurt at all.

"Marina, Jackie, Brain get on the ground and wait for me!" He ordered them. "I've gotta save my baby!"

"Yes Gadget!" Marina saluted.

"Yes Gadget!" Jackie nodded.

"Ruff!" Brain saluted as well.

"Go, go, Gadget Copter!" He shouted.

"Gadget's Gadget-Copter came out of his hat and Gadget flew in the sky to Claws airship.

"Yes, come here now Gadget, I'm ready for you." Claw got up off of his chair.

Wowsers! Gadget and Claw are gonna battle face to face. Looks like Gadget is gonna be in for the fight of his life. By the way, do you like how my partner, Ellis97 portraying Gadget as competent, serious, useful, and dependable but still clumsy? Because I do. But anyways, will Gadget fight Claw and save Penny in time? Stay tuned readers!


	4. Chapter 4

In Dr. Claw's airship, Penny and William were tied back to back.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha!" Claw manically cackled "It looks like you have nowhere to go, little girl."

"Uncle Gadget won't let you get away with this Dr. Claw!" Penny said.

"Oh but I will." Claw got off of his chair.

Claw went to some secret door and activated some sort of high-tech war suit.

"What're you doing?" Penny panicked "What is that?"

"My war suit." Claw grinned sinisterly "This is one time I am going to take care of Gadget."

Suddenly, Gadget flew right into the airship.

"Alright Claw!" Gadget said "I'm right where you want me to be!"

"Ah Inspector Gadget." Claw came up to Gadget "At last we meet, face to face. Prepare to get crushed."

"I admit your face looks scarier than I thought!" Gadget raised his fist at Claw.

"Very well Gadget, let's duel." Claw struck a battle pose.

Gadget and Claw started battling. Claw started throwing punches at Gadget, which he dodged.

"Say goodbye Gadget." Claw activated a plasma rifle on the war suit's shoulder and a plasma laser shot at Gadget.

"Wowsers!" Gadget dodged the laser, which caused the wall to open and the wind started to suck everything out.

"Oh no," Penny gasped "The wind in the air is sucking everything out."

"We've gotta hang on to something." William said.

"Gadget!" Claw growled "I was just toying with you all these years! But now, this time you DIE!"

Claw charged the rocket boosters on his war suit to hyper speed and zoomed to grab Gadget.

Gadget gasped "Go go gadget legs!"

Gadget's legs extended and he dodged Dr. Claw, who fell through the hole with MAD Cat.

"Don't think you've seen the last of me Gadget!" Claw used the rocket boosters to escape with MAD Cat in his hand "I will be back! And I will get you NEXT TIME!"

Just then, Penny and Willaim were being sucked out of the plane as well.

"Uncle Gadget help!" Penny shouted to her uncle.

"Penny!" Gadget shouted.

Gadget extended his arms and quickly grabbed Penny and William.

"Hang on kids." Gadget jumped down with the kids in arms "Go go gadget coat!"

Gadget's coat inflated like a balloon.

"So Penny, who's your friend?" Gadget asked Penny.

"Uncle Gadget, this is my boyfriend, William." Penny introduced William.

"A pleasure to meet you." Gadget said to William "I'd tip my hat, but I don't take it off because it's screwed on."

"Nice to meet you." William said to Gadget.

"Uncle Gadget," Penny said "I know you're not going to believe this and you're not going to take it well but, William is...or should I say, WAS Claw's nephew."

"Dr. Claw's nephew?!" Gadget gasped, looking distrusting at William.

"No Uncle Gadget," Penny assured "I said he WAS Dr. Claw's nephew. William's not like his uncle, parents, and grandparents, he's on our side. He's sweet, charming, bright, sensitive, and funny. That's why I love him."

"And I've quit the Scolex family." He said "I don't need to answer to them anymore."

"Yes," Penny said "Now, he and I can be together forever."

"That's wonderful Penny." Gadget smiled.

William blushed, then realized something "Oh no!"

"What's wrong honey?" Penny asked William, looking concerned.

"I've quit my old family." He looked sad "I'm free, but now I've got nowhere to go. I'm on my own, all alone with no money, ID, or food."

"William looked ready to cry at any moment.

"Don't be sad son." Gadget told William "You can come live with us. We always could use a new member of our very small family."

"Thank you." Tears of joy fell out of William's eyes. "Thank you so much."

Gadget, Penny, and William landed on the ground where Marina, Brain and Jackie were waiting for them.

"Penny, you're safe!" Marina hugged Penny. They saw William.

"Say Penny," Marina nudged Penny "Who's the cute guy?"

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, William" Penny introduced William "He's offered to join the Gadget team and come live with us."

"Wow, Penny, that's great!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Looks like you've got a roomie." Marina added./

They headed back to Metro City where Chief Quimby was waiting for them.

"Well Gadget," He said "I don't know how you did it, but nice work."

"Just doing my job." Gadget winked at the Chief.

"Marina, Jackie," He turned to Marina and Jackie "I think you guys deserve a break, you've been working too hard."/p

"Thanks, Chief!" said the girls

"And Penny, I'm glad to see you're safe." Chief Quimby turned to Penny and turned to William "And William ,Penny told me you quit the Scolex family since you are nothing like your other family will you like to live with Gadget and Penny."

"Yes Chief, I would." William said.

"Then, yes." Chief Quimby nodded. "Gadget! You are now William's official guardian."

"But don't think you'll become an official Gadget." Gadget pointed to William. "Cause you love Penny and if you two were dating while you were an official Gadget, that'd be kinda weird."

"But he needs a last name." Said the Chief "If he didn't, that'd be unethical and un-American."

"Then my new last name is, Strosniders." William proclaimed. "I am now, William Strosniders."

"Sounds good to me." said Penny taking a hold of his hand.

The two lovebirds looked into each other's blue eyes and their faces got close together like there was some sort of magnetic pull, wrapped each other's arms around each other, and they kissed on the lips. Brain was so touched by this moment that he took a picture of them kissing.

"Awwwwww." Jckie and Marina looked at Penny and William.

Suddenly Penny turned around and saw Brain "Brain! Gimme that camera!"

"Brain gulped and ran away from Penny and William who were right behind him.

"Jackie, Marina, and Gadget laughed as they saw Brain being chased happily by the two lovebirds.

THE END

Author's note

well that's it. Claw didn't get captured, but he's gone and fallen down to the ground. But now, William has a home and a new family to live with. But don't think he's becoming an official Gadget, for obvious reasons, he isn't. Thanks for reading my story and a special thanks to Ellis97 for his help with the story. Looks like the G-Squad has a new member. See you soon!


End file.
